


Chalkboard

by hunters_retreat



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dominant Don, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, he wanted to know a world without math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalkboard

 

  
“Please don’t do this.”  He’d heard it before.  He’d hear it again.  The math didn’t lie and the statistics, the number of times his brother said those exact words to him, they all said the same thing

“ Don’t do what?”  Charlie asked.  It was rehearsed, felt rehearsed to him because it almost was.  Don said the words because he had to, because he just didn’t understand Charlie or this thing between them.  “You don’t even know what it is that I am doing.”  He never would, Charlie thought, as he draped himself across Don’s lap.

 It was always this point that was tricky.  It was the point Don would fold; he would push Charlie aside and say he couldn’t do this again.  It was the point he would lie and say all the things everyone knew he should say but that he could never say for long. 

Don’s fingers slid into his hair and his head was pulled back to look Don in the eye.  “Actually I do. The thing is I don’t think that you do.”  There was something more this time, something in Don’s tone, in his eyes, that made Charlie think maybe it wasn’t about Don understanding what Charlie was doing.

Maybe he meant that Charlie didn’t know what he was getting himself into.  As fingers tightened in his hair, Don’s mouth crashed against his with a brutal force he’d never known.  Don was always gentle and oh so careful with his baby brother.  This though?  This was possession and Charlie moaned into his brother’s mouth.

When Don broke apart, he licked his bottom lip as he stared at his brother’s mouth.  “Do you understand Charlie?”  He asked.  “I can’t … buddy … I can’t …” he wrenched his brother’s face closer and breathed in his breath.  “I can’t keep being this, can’t keep protecting you, not from me.  You either stop Charlie, or I can’t.  Fuck, I wanna bruise you; wanna fuck you raw against those god damn chalkboards of yours.”  His thumb slipped under Charlie’s shirt and they both looked at the strip of skin he exposed.  “Can’t wait to see your perfect skin marred with my fingerprints, fucking black and blue and all mine.”

Charlie stood suddenly, and he watched Don swallow down the desire, watched him try to push away the darker side that was trying to surface.  He watched Don try to pull himself back to protective big brother. 

"Charlie … where are you going?’  And he knew the panic in his brother’s voice but he leaned down and kissed his lips, biting on the bottom one before Don could get any further in his deductions.

He smiled when he stood again, giving a confidence he wasn’t sure he had.  He wanted this, wanted all of Don but this was a different Don, a new and exciting Don.  Charlie couldn’t think of a single way to predict what Don would do if they took this farther and for the first time, he wanted to know a world without math.  The smile fell from his lips as he saw the way Don’s eyes darkened again.  He nodded towards the interior door that led to the garage, swallowing down the fear of the unexpected and trusting in his brother above all else.  “I believe you said something about a chalkboard…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the line challenge over at [](http://numb3rsallday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://numb3rsallday.livejournal.com/)**numb3rsallday**


End file.
